


All Of My Memories

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs likes making memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of My Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dr_jasley for picking the prompt.   
> Prompt: Memories at ot3_100

Chibs likes to make memories. They're nothing big, nothing grand. Just little moments in time that will stay with him forever.

Tig splayed out on the bed, resting against him, sharing a smoke.

Kozik laughing with Juice over some joke, bright and happy.

The three of them out riding together, just them. The wind in their hair, the sun on their backs.

Memories that last and never tarnish or fade with time.

Memories he tucks close to his heart and doesn't let go of.

A smile, a laugh, a hug, a kiss, a touch, a caress.

He remembers them all.


End file.
